1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a battery shell, and more particularly to a battery shell where the conductive elements are embedded in the shell.
2. Related Art
Generally, during the manufacturing process of the battery module of an electronic product, a plurality of battery cells and a plurality of metal contacts are electrically combined beforehand to form series connection and parallel connection. Then, the combined battery cells and metal contacts together with the insulating material are packaged in a battery shell to form a battery module.
However, the above manufacturing method needs corresponding room in the battery shell to contain the metal contacts and the insulating material. As a result, the size of the battery shell may be too large and not unfavorable for the miniaturization of the electronic device. Furthermore, the above method may complicate the assembly of a battery module, and thus the working hours and cost may increase.